Cuñada
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Kiba y Hanabi tienen cuñadas. El problema es que ellas no saben que lo son.
1. Sorpresitas

_A los que leen una historia mía por primera vez les digo: "¡Holaa! ¡Disfrútenlo!" Y a los que ya me han leído les digo: "¡Hola otra vez! ¡Disfrútenlo!" ^^_

_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, por lo tanto esto va sin ánimos de lucro, pero sí con el de agradarles con estas ideas xD_

* * *

**Sorpresitas**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí apenas los tres canes entraron, tan rápido como pudo, con la esperanza que no se colara ni una ráfaga de viento, que la hacía tiritar de frío. Normalmente no le habría afectado tanto, y de hecho el clima afuera no era tan terrible, pero sospechaba que le iba a dar una molesta gripe y lo que más quería en esos momentos era llegar a su tibia casa. Lo cual, evidentemente ya había hecho. Sintió la reconfortante estancia que se volvía más cálida a medida que llegaban los perros más grandes, y también los más maduros. Su silenciosa bienvenida la hizo sentirse tan a gusto como un apretado abrazo de su madre o de su hermano pequeño. Aunque claro está, de esas bienvenidas no quedaban más que recuerdos, en parte porque su madre últimamente estaba más ocupada, y ¿para qué negarlo? ella también. Y en cuanto a su hermano, ya no era tan pequeño.

Un bostezo la hizo regresar a la realidad, y se le ocurrió que se le antojaba algo caliente para luego ir a acostarse bajo las tibias sábanas, resguardándose de lo que probablemente sería una muy fría noche. Miró a sus acompañantes con cierta tristeza, a medida que éstos se iban retirando a la sala, dispuestos a hacerle compañía si ella se instalaba ahí unos momentitos. De repente sintió los hombros más pesados de lo habitual, aunque quiso convencerse de que se debía a su próxima —o de por sí ya presente— enfermedad. Espantó mentalmente esos pensamientos que amenazaban con invadirla, como quien espanta una mosca. Sin más dilaciones fue a la cocina, sopesando sus posibilidades mientras abría la alacena: té o chocolate. Al ver la lata de este último le invadió una nostalgia: a su hermano le encantaba la leche con chocolate. Con mucha leche y poco chocolate, como recordaba bien. Optó por té, que le haría mejor si es que estaba por resfriarse, después llenó la taza de agua. Suspiró profundamente, porque esos tiempos en que el pequeño se esforzaba por alcanzar la lata en lo alto de la alacena habían pasado hace más años de los que le gustaría admitir. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el chico era tierno en esos momentos, aunque claro está, a su manera, pero ella era su hermana y nadie le iba a quitar esos pensamientos de afecto hacia él. El pitido del microondas que indicaba que su té estaba listo, la sacó de su ensoñación. Sabía que no era la manera más saludable de hacer té, pero sí la más rápida; especialmente cuando la imagen de su cama se le acentuaba cada vez más en la cabeza, y su sensible nariz le rogaba ser abrigada bajo las pesadas mantas. Se sintió un poco extraña, pues pocas veces acababa terminando en Kiba y menos aún recordando su infancia, que tan lejana se le antojaba. Sacó el té del microondas y tomó la humeante taza con cuidado, dirigiéndose a la sala, a estar con sus compañeros caninos para entrar un poco en calor.

Estaba a punto de sorber un trago, cuando sintió algo irregular bajo el sofá en el que se sentaba. Intentó reacomodar su peso, pero eso sólo incrementó la incomodidad. Dejó la taza en la mesa de enfrente y levantó el cojín del sofá. Debajo, había un sostén de copas de encaje negro, y aunque era de un color que no le desagradaba, no lo reconoció como suyo. Sonrió picaronamente. Kiba debía de haberse divertido otra vez. Tomó la prenda de un tirante para que su _hermanito_ tuviera la _amabilidad_ de entregárselo a su dueña, pero apenas lo sostuvo en alto toda pretensión anterior desapareció. Lo tomó de los dos tirantes observando esas copas, e incluso se lo acercó a los pechos pero en ningún momento encajarían, ni en sus pechos ni en unos un poco más pequeños, más bien en unos _mucho, mucho _más pequeños… Vaya, esta vez tenía que admirar el descaro de su hermano, pues al parecer, por una vez había logrado fijarse en algo más que la belleza exterior. Es decir, si Kiba podía llegar a ver más allá de unos pequeños pechos… Bueno, quizás tuviera salvación. Y con suerte, estaría demasiado enamorado para fijarse en "detallitos". Entonces subió a molestarlo un poco; no sabía cómo (sospechaba que su nariz ya le fallaba), pero estaba segura que Kiba estaba en casa. Fue al llegar al último escalón donde se percató que no estaba solo. Se oía una exagerada respiración, aunque ni quería imaginarse por qué sonaría así… Avanzó con rapidez a través del pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su hermano. Antes de abrirla de golpe vio una pierna esbelta y blanca, y entonces lo vio todo con claridad… Lo sabía de antemano, pero nada lo preparó para verlo cubierto sólo con las sábanas, echado de una forma casi bestial sobre su víctima.

—¡Kiba! ¿Qué…?

Su protesta se vio callada cuando la pierna de antes volvió a verse _extremadamente _pegada a la cintura de Kiba, y detrás de la espalda desnuda de éste aparecía como una criaturita, una coronilla castaña en perfecto orden que luego fue dejando ver el resto de la cabellera y la blanquecina frente, cruzada por un mechón de pelo, para luego aparecer un par de ojos blancos bien abiertos. Hana estaba estupefacta. Kiba le sonrió pícaramente por encima del hombro.

—¡Oye! —Le reprochó— ¡Suelta a esa niña! —soltó a la desesperada—. ¡No violes a esa…! —Entonces Hana se fijó en la "criaturita" que había detrás de Kiba y entonces la reconoció— ¡¿Hanabi-chan?

Quizás había sido la sorpresa la que le había impedido darse cuenta antes, pero la espalda de Kiba estaba siendo rodeada por esos pequeñitos brazos, contrastando su palidez con la piel bronceada de Kiba. Recordó que había pensado en que Kiba estaba enamorado. Vaya estupidez.

—¡No puedes acostarte con cualquiera y jugar con la gente! ¡En especial **si son menores de edad!**

Hana estaba que echaba chispas, y con la puerta en la mano, la haló rápidamente.

—A mí me gusta jugar —ronroneó una vocecilla amortiguada por detrás de Kiba.

Hana no miró atrás, pero no lo pudo soportar más. Cerró la puerta con un enorme estruendo, totalmente humillada, pero sin la menor intención de delatar a Kiba.

* * *

_Admito que no es de las mejores cosas que he escrito, y creo que no me ha gustado tanto pero si al menos a un de ustedes les ha gustado, estaré más que complacida, por eso los reviews son tan importantes. _

_Y recuerden: Kiba y Hanabi tienen cuñadas. El problema es que éstas no saben que lo son. Hana ya lo sabe, pero Hinata aún sigue inocente._

_Ja ne! _


	2. Ignorante

**Ignorante**

Salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta quedamente tras de sí. Sabía que era el momento adecuado; llevaba esperándolo todo el día, atareándose a propósito para que el ritmo de su vida fuera al menos proporcionado a lo que le rodeaba, igual de activo que las personas que convivían con ella. No quería llamar la atención de nadie, ni siquiera de las personas al servicio de su padre. Su hermana estaría encerrada en su cuarto o saliendo con sus amigas, para variar, así que no suponía un problema, o más bien una interrupción, y su padre estaba fuera por unos días. Apretó el bulto cuadrado contra su pecho y se dirigió a la sala de estar con pasos cortos, que era como habitualmente caminaba. Se sintió casi triunfadora cuando se dejó caer en el sofá y encendió la lámpara de la mesa de al lado en medio del completo silencio. La soledad no era algo que le molestara, mucho menos cuando estaba a punto de sumergirse en un mundo verosímil pero irreal, por lo que la calma resultó reconfortante como una cobija caliente después de una tormenta. La única luz de la habitación era la proporcionada por la lámpara y la del atardecer de afuera que se colaba por las ventanas. El lugar era acogedor, y sin embargo, apenas era consciente de eso. Se acomodó en la esquina del sofá, permitiéndose subir las piernas, no sin dejar de sentirse un poco culpable por ello, como si alguien pudiera reprenderla por tal acto. Se recostó de lleno en el respaldar y todo rastro de culpa desapareció al abrir el libro en su regazo, y entonces, pasados unos segundos, nadie hubiera conseguido llamar su atención al primer llamado, y probablemente, tampoco al segundo.

Sus ojos siguieron palabra tras palabra en las amarillentas páginas, y casi inconscientemente modificó su postura, estirando un poco las piernas, sin apartarse el libro de los ojos en ningún momento.

Cuando el tiempo fue imposible de ignorar, se sorprendió al ver por encima del perímetro del libro, y ver que afuera estaba totalmente oscuro. ¿En qué momento se había acostado, cara a la ventana? Podría haberse dormido, y en realidad tuvo serias dudas de que hubiera pasado lo contrario. En cualquier caso, nada de eso era tan importante como ver el siguiente capítulo, porque el autor tenía la maravillosa costumbre de dejar la última página del capítulo "a medio escribir", con palabras o diálogos que te hacían ir directamente a la siguiente página.

Creyó oír susurros y un ruido más fuerte, pero todo sonó tan lejano que no supo nada más, sólo sintió una superficie suave recibiendo su rostro…

Casi sintió sus párpados abrirse y aunque eso no fue lo que la despertó sí le hizo ser consciente de que se había quedado dormida; en cualquier caso, lo que interrumpió su descanso fue una incomodidad corporal, algo que le golpeaba el muslo tanto como para penetrar hasta sus sueños. Cuando se movió se dio cuenta que tenía una manta encima del cuerpo, lo que inmediatamente le llevó a preguntarse quién la había visto tan vulnerable, aunque no fuera consciente de ello en esos momentos. Con la pregunta martillándole la cabeza, se apartó la manta dejando que se deslizara hasta el suelo para luego apartarse ella misma. Lo que había debajo suyo, que la despertó por estarla golpeando, le destrozó el corazón: en medio de los cojines yacía su adorado libro, y con pesar en el alma, vio que la portada tenía una de las esquinas dobladas. La puso en su lugar rápidamente alisándola con la vaga esperanza que quedara más o menos como cuando lo había comprado. Después de intentarlo, suspiró con pesar y lo abrazó en su regazo, al tiempo que recogía la manta con la otra. No tendría caso quedarse leyendo; los ojos le dolerían más y, si era lo suficientemente descuidada, se volvería a dormir con más consecuencias para uno de sus tantos amigos. Cuando iba a medio camino, entre el umbral de la sala y el pie de las escaleras, sus ojos divagaron por la estancia, buscando, tal vez, a quien había sido considerado o considerada de arroparla. Entonces se fijó en la puerta y su vista se quedó allí por una milésima más de lo que había hecho en el resto de la instancia. La puerta… afuera… Hanabi. El corazón se le oprimió como un puño, presa de desesperación interna mezclada con vergüenza. En un breve instante se asomó afuera, sólo para comprobar que era tarde por las luces apagadas y la oscuridad que reinaba en la calle, y al cerrar la puerta pudo pensar con más claridad: su hermanita debía haber llegado hace mucho, si es que había salido, y si había salido mientras ella dormía, estaría en casa de todas formas. Pero eso no le quitó la amarga sensación de sentirse despistada y más aún irresponsable, por lo que subió más que para irse a dormir, para ver a su hermanita, aunque durmiera. Le calmaría sólo ver el bulto que formaba su cuerpo bajo las sábanas, y con esto en mente trató de ser lo más silenciosa que pudo hasta que llegó a los aposentos de su hermana pequeña. Intentó abrir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Curioso, pensó. Tocó suavemente con los nudillos, y casi susurrando dijo:

—Hanabi-chan… ¿estás dormida?

Nadie contestó, y siguió expectante por un largo minuto más. Justo cuando iba a retirarse oyó una serie de murmullos que no consiguió distinguir; pero supo al instante que Hanabi le abriría, y sintió remordimiento al haber tocado: lo más probable era que la hubiera despertado.

Mas el sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco: se disculparía con Hanabi, por haberla despertado, y muy especialmente, por haberla descuidado.

La puerta se abrió por completo; Hinata emitió un débil grito ahogado, y pese a que la imagen frente a sí le exigía girarse, correr, volar, enterrarse, cualquier cosa para alejarse de ahí, el espanto la paralizó y por un momento ni siquiera fue capaz de apartar la vista. Las manos le temblaron tanto que dejó caer el libro y la manta sin siquiera darse cuenta, para llevarlas a los ojos. Y entonces, haciendo uso de toda la sensatez que le quedaba, alzó la mirada, en realidad cubierta por sus manos.

—K-Kiba-kun… —Su voz sonó tan temblorosa como las piernas, que estaban a punto de dejarla caer. Separó sus dedos con sumo cuidado y cuando lo hizo quiso que la tierra se la tragara ahí mismo, y miró a los pies de Kiba, desnudos, como el resto de su cuerpo…

—Oye, Hinata, tengo puesto los calzoncillos, puedes mirar si quieres.

Hinata se preguntó… no, no sabía qué se preguntaba. Hiperventiló un par de veces, y no apartó la mirada de donde la tenía, sintiendo cómo las mejillas le ardían. Kiba se giró hacia el interior de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta.

—Oi, Hanabi, adivina qué —dijo, con su habitual voz varonil alegre. Hinata se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de su hermana. Kiba continuó sin siquiera darse cuenta—: no estamos en mi casa, estamos en la tuya.

—¿Hanabi-chan…? —Logró musitar Hinata, atreviéndose a mirar a Kiba, pero a la cara.

—¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? —Oyó la suave voz de Hanabi, hablándole a Kiba casi tan desconcertada como… Al instante estuvo segura que Hanabi sabía que estaba ahí—¡Te dije _privado_!¿No te suena a hotel o algo? —y enseguida Kiba recibió el golpe de un peluche, mismo que atrapó y usó para cubrirse sus partes y luego volverse hacia Hinata.

—K-Kiba-kun… ¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa? —No se oyó decir eso; pero tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Kiba se había mojado la ropa, subió al cuarto de Hanabi porque Hinata obviamente estaba dormida…

Debió tener una cara chistosa al decirlo, pensó Hinata, (aunque todavía se cubriera con las manos la mayoría del rostro), porque Kiba sonrió al verla, cuando ella se moría de pánico y vergüenza ajena. Aunque, claro está, Kiba no se ríe precisamente de chistes…

Por el rabillo del ojo, Hinata vio que Kiba, todavía con su sonrisa, abría un poco más la puerta y con un gesto de la cabeza señaló hacia dentro. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Hinata ya había visto al interior y su mirada, de alguna manera inexplicable, había ido a parar directamente a la cama, donde reposaba su hermana, desarropada hasta la cintura, vistiendo una franela que le quedaba inmensa, que por poco le dejaba los senos descubiertos mientras ella, sin importarle o sin percatarse, se rascaba distraídamente la cabeza. Hinata ahogó un grito al verla y volvió su vista hacia Kiba. Éste le sonreía de una forma que no podía explicar, como si todo aquello le divirtiera.

—Créase o no, Hanabi estaba_ en celo_ —Dijo Kiba por toda explicación, y su sonrisa fue lo último que Hinata vio antes que le cerrara la puerta en las narices.

Hinata se dio la vuelta recogiendo sus cosas casi sin darse cuenta, y se marchó a su habitación con una sola cosa en mente: no era bueno ser ignorante, aunque uno no se percatara de ello.

Porque por ser ignorante no se había dado cuenta que su hermana, menor por cinco años, había perdido la virginidad mucho antes que ella.

* * *

_Bien, espero haber cumplido las expectativas n.n Este fic sí me ha gustado, sobretodo porque en su primer capítulo recibió más reviews de lo que esperaba —recibió tres. Les agradezco mucho a estas tres personas que comentaron, porque me sentí tan feliz al ver sus comentarios que me animé a escribir la continuación para todos ustedes, y bueno, con este cap se terminó xD_

_Nos leemos!_

_Ja ne!_


End file.
